


A Noite Da Serpente e a Dragão

by Tatah123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Prisoner of War, Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatah123/pseuds/Tatah123
Summary: Após Harriet ser capturada pelos comensais da morte , ela é enviada para uma espécie de prisão .No meio da madrugada , Voldemort acaba a visitando com notícias nada agradáveis e as coisas acabam ficando íntimas entre os dois .





	1. A Noite Da Serpente e a Dragão

**Author's Note:**

> Oi , eu escrevi essa fanfic há 1 ano , eu decidi fazer uma serie sobre ela .

 

A sala estava quieta e fria na madrugada, uma sala de aula com algumas horas.

Há pouco brilho e como as paredes eram frias demais para se reencostar nelas.

Harriet estava sentada no chão da masmorra, ela estava com as mãos fixas nos longos, no topo do teto.

Ela foi para o rompimento da meia casa, ela teve sua ruptura, entretanto, foi um pouco diferente e resistente.

Os lindos olhos esmeraldas estavam observando a porta da sala, ela sabia que alguém viria para a tortura - lá até a morte.

Porém, ela não está mais tão assustada desta vez, seus entes queridos como seus pais, Sirius e Edwiges já estavam mortos.

Lupin tinha se casado com Tonks, ela estava grávida e eram uma família feliz, mas o preço da felicidade de Lupin foi abandonado Harriet para sempre.

Harriet tentou mandar cartas para Lupin o convencer de se juntar nas armaduras das Horcruxes, porém, ele recusou e ainda disse que não vai poder mais ficar perto de Harriet.

O motivo? Ela foi perseguida por comensais da morte e todos os que estavam prestes a morrer, Lupin foi uma aventura de perigo e Harriet era um perigo.

Harriet ficou extremamente chateada, mas aceitou isso.

Ron e Hermione estavam ocupados para ajudar, Ron engravidou Hermione há 5 meses atrás, eles não devem sair em perigo.

Você foi morto por esse caminho, mas ela sabia o que era ela sacrificar por todos.

Então, Harriet foi para uma busca das Horcruxes, porém, não achou nada delas.

Mas ela chegou muito perto, ela invadiu o Gringotes, porém, foi capturada por Bellatrix Lestrange e Rodolpho Lestrange.

 


	2. Metade do capítulo um

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estou tendo problemas em postar aqui .

( Após que Dumbledore deve estar me amaldiçoando agora . 

Mas tudo foi culpa deles , eles foram egoístas em tentarem proteger sua família .

Ninguém realmente se importou comigo , quando meus pais morreram e agora isso .

As unicas pessoas que se importaram comigo foram Luna e Neville . )

Os pensamentos de Harriet foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta abrindo .

Harriet avistou uma figura encapuzada , ela sentiu uma dor horrível em sua cicatriz .

\- Voldemort ... - Exclamou Harriet aterrorizada .

Voldemort tirou o capuz e fechou a porta , ele tinha um sorriso em seu rosto .

\- Harriet Potter , a menina que sobreviveu ... Há quanto tampo não dá  as caras nas batalhas . - Exclamou Voldemort sorrindo .

Harriet olhou para Voldemort com raiva e nojo , ela observou sua aparência ofidica com cuidado .

\- Eu estranhei que você estivesse sozinha , Potter , onde estão seus amigos ? Fugiram com medo ? - Perguntou Voldemort sorrindo sadicamente .

\- Eles nem me acompanharam , A lealdade deles pertence à Dumbledore . - Respondeu Harriet séria .

Voldemort arqueou as sobrancelhas em dúvida sobre a resposta , porém , não desistiu de provocar Harriet .

\- Seus olhos me lembram sua mãe , ela era uma sangue - ruim assim como sua amiga trouxa Granger . - Comparou Voldemort zombando .

Harriet sentiu seu sangue ferver em suas aveias , porém , ela não respondeu nada á Voldemort .

\- Não vai falar nada ? Eu sinceramente esperava te ver gritando de raiva ou tentando me matar , mas me parece que está fraca demais para isso . - Exclamou Voldemort .

\- Você está certo , eu estou fraca e cansada dessa guerra inútil , eu estou me fudendo para quem ganhar . - Sussurrou Harriet grosseiramente .

Voldemort se aproximou dela com passos lentos e firmes , ele olhou para os olhos dela por um momento antes de dar um tapa na bochecha da menina .

O tapa não foi forte , mas não deixou de dor , Harriet olhou para o Senhor Das Trevas com muita raiva e tormento do mundo .

Mas esse momento foi interrompido por uma batida na porta .

Voldemort se afastou de Harriet e saiu pela porta , quando ele saiu pela porta , Harriet deu para olhou quem estava lá fora .

Era Bellatrix , Rodolpho e Narcissa querendo dar uma notícia para o lord Voldemort .

Harriet desviou seu olhar para suas algemas , elas prendiam fortemente seus pulsos e eram bem frias .

( Pelo menos o chão não é sujo e esse lugar não cheira mal . 

Mas por quê eu ainda estou viva ? Ele não deveria ter me matado ? Ou será que ele vai me torturar até a morte ?

Dumbledore mandará um resgate ? Ron e Hermione estão preocupados ? Lupin está com medo de me matarem ?

Será que alguém viria para tortura ? Onde estão os aurores quando precisamos deles !

Eu não sei como eu vou sair daqui , mas eu vou fugir nem que seja a última coisa que eu faz !  )

Harriet sentiu a porta se fechar e viu Voldemort se aproximar novamente com uma expressão de descrença .

\- Que foi ? - Perguntou Harriet irritada .

Voldemort se aproximou dela e se sentou na frente dela , seus olhos vermelho sangue estavam fixados nos lindos olhos esmeraldas da morte .

\- Eu tenho duas notícias para você , Potter , qual você vai querer primeiro , a boa ou a má ? - Questionou Voldemort .

\- A boa notícia . - Respondeu Harriet amargamente .

\- Sua amiga Granger perdeu seu bebê , ela estava na batalha contra Bellatrix , o bebê nasceu morto e ela te culpa por isso , ela escreveu uma carta para você . - Explicou Voldemort zombando .

Harriet arregalou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça devagar para olhos seu colo , suas mão começaram a ficar trêmulas .

\- Me dê a carta . - Exclamou Harriet amargamente .

Voldemort tirou de dentro de seu manto preto , uma carta cinza com uma fita prata enrolada nela .

Ele lhe entregou a carta e saiu da sala tranquilamente , Harriet abriu a carta com cuidado e com muito medo .

= carta =

Harry ,

Como pode não estar na batalha contra Bellatrix e os comensais da morte ?! Meu bebê morreu por causa disso e Ron está muito ferido .

Eu e ele sempre estivemos ao seu lado te ajudando em tudo , eu fiz tudo por você !

Eu demorei para namorar Ron por sua causa ! Eu te ajudei a ficar com Michael Conner e você me esqueceu naquela noite ! 

Ron ficou com Lavander por sua culpa e agora ele está ferido , meu bebê está morto e você está fazendo o quê ?

Há muito tempo , eu confiei em você com minha vida , nós confiamos em você ! 

Talvez a fama tenha mesmo subido á sua cabeça , igual Ron falava no 4° ano !

Eu cuidarei para que você não tenha nenhuma ajuda com a caça das Horcruxes .

Hermione .

= carta =

Harriet sentiu às lágrimas cairem de seus olhos e os soluços que ela dava .

Harriet se deitou no chão e começou a choramingar naquele enorme chão frio e balbuciar algumas palavras de maldições á Voldemort e Bellatrix Lestrange .

= Na madrugada =

Harriet acordou sentindo uma mão passar pelos seus cabelos e algo acariciar seu rosto .

Quando abriu os olhos se deparou com a imagem de Voldemort sorrindo .

Harriet se afastou rapidamentecom medo do que ele ia fazer com essas carícias , porém , ela não disse nada .

\- Que bom que acordou , eu já estava ficando entediado te vendo dormir choramingando . - Exclamou Voldemort .

Harriet sentiu às mãos de Voldemort em sua cintura e seus lábios em sua testa .

\- Que merda você está fazendo ! Não me toque ! - Protestou Harriet com raiva .

Voldemort ignorou e continuou a beijar sua cicatriz com avidez , sua língua era passada devagar e calmamente sobre a marca .

Harriet sentiu uma sensação de arrepio passar pela sua medula óssea e seus pelos arrepiaram com a sensação agradável .

Voldemort parou de beijar a cicatriz e olhou para Harriet corada e brava .

\- Agora sei por que Draco têm tido vários sonhos com você , seria uma pena se alguém lhe desse prazer antes dele . - Exclamou Voldemort sorrindo .

\- Você não está sendo racional ! Isso é pedofilia ! - Exclamou Harriet aterrorizada .

\- Você está falando isso agora , mas quando dorme  sonha comigo em sua cama com várias pessoas . - Justificou Voldemort .

\- Você ... Eu ... Como ? - Perguntou Harriet confusa .

\- Eu sei tudo o quê você sonha e já sonhou . - Respondeu Voldemort .

Voldemort começou tirar a camisa de Harriet , enquanto ela ficava com cor de Rosa nas bochechas .

\- Eu sempre quis fazer isso , mas eu nunca tive sorte em te encontrar assim . - Exclamou Voldemort .

\- Cala boca , eu só quero sobreviver e não fazer sexo com você ! - Justificou Harriet brava .

\- Sabe , eu andei pesquisando seus desejos mais íntimos e resolvi faze - los realidade . - Explicou Voldemort .

\- Eu não tenho fetiche nenhum ! - Exclamou Harriet furiosa .

\- Eu sei que você têm Aiquemofilia , eu tenho um fetiche também , Menofilia . - Admitiu Voldemort .

( Aiquemofilia: Prazer pelo uso de objetos cortantes e pontiagudos .

Menofilia : atração por mulheres menstruadas . )

\- Vai se ferrar ! Por que você não vai fuder a Bellatrix ! - Exclamou Harriet amargamente .

Voldemort tirou a camisa de Harriet e lhe deu um beijo na clavícula , eram beijos suaves e quentes .

\- Eu fudi metade dos meus comensais da morte , quando eu era conhecido por outro nome .

Mas eu nunca desejei uma pessoa na minha vida , porém , você é a pessoa que mudou isso .

Eu fudi  meus comensais da morte e todas as putas ou prostitutos que eu achava , eu tentei suprir e acabar com meu fetiche de você .

Então , você aparece dando sopa no Gringotts , eu agradeço por isso . - Explicou Voldemort apertando os seios de Harriet .

\- Mmmmm ... - Gemeu Harriet olhou para Voldemort com raiva .

\- Não fique brava , eu lhe trarei   
prazer . - Exclamou Voldemort sorrindo .

\- Eu só farei sexo com você , se você me proteger na guerra ou ma deixar neutra , vai concordar ? - Propôs Harriet séria .

\- Eu concordo , porém , você me deverá um favor . - Aceitou Voldemort .

Harriet puxou Voldemort para um beijo cheio de luxúria e ansiedade por prazer sexual , enquanto as mãos de Voldemort trabalhavam em tirar o sutiã de Harriet .

\- Humm ... - Gemeu Voldemort ao sentir Harriet chupar sua língua .

\- Chupa minha clavícula . - Pediu Harriet suavemente .

Voldemort não perderá tempo , mordeu e chupou lhe a clavícula de Harriet com determinação .

Enquanto , Harriet tirava a capa preta do Lord Das Trevas , seus dedos eram ágeis em passar pelo tecido e sentir a maçã muscular de seu inimigo .

Seus olhos estavam concentrados na porta da sala , seu grande medo era a porta ser aberta por Bellatrix Lestrange .

\- Alguém sabe que você está aqui ? - Perguntou Harriet hesitante .

\- Não , mas porque se preocupar com alguém te ver assim ? Você está perfeitamente segura aqui . - Respondeu Voldemort sorrindo .

\- Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso . - Reclamou Harriet .

\- Por que ? Não está se sentindo segura com seu Lord ? - Perguntou Voldemort curioso .

\- Você é a maior ameaça aqui para mim , você quer tirar minha virgindade e você ainda acha que estou segura ? - Perguntou Harriet irritada .

Voldemort esboçou um sorriso malicioso , enquanto apertou os seios de Harriet com uma certa pressão .

\- Mmmmm ... Mais um pouco . - Gemeu Harriet baixinho .

\- Sabia que iria gostar , porém , eu nunca imaginei que eu estaria lhe mamando . - Exclamou Voldemort .

\- É , mas a vida é imprevisível , eu poderia rasgar sua garganta agora . - Sussurrou Harriet .

Voldemort mordeu o mamilo de Harriet após ela completar a frase , enquanto ele apertou a nadega esquerda dela .

\- Filho da ... Não ouse fazer isso de novo ! - Exclamou Harriet irritada .

\- Que boca suja , parece que você precisa de uma punição , eu vou lhe deixar escolher . - Explicou Voldemort .

\- Eu não preciso de uma punição , eu só preciso da merda do seu pau em mim . - Respondeu Harriet violentamente .

Ambos ficaram em silêncio após essa resposta , porém , Voldemort voltou a fazer carinho nos seios de Harriet .

\- Você realmente tem génio forte , você me parece um dragão cuspindo fogo . - Comparou Voldemort zombando .

\- Cala a boca e me mame mais . - Exclamou Harriet furiosa .

Voldemort pós sua mão na garganta de Harriet e começou a enforca - lá para sua diversão .

Harriet segurou a mão de Voldemort com um sorriso no rosto , ele não entendeu a princípio , mas começou a sentir algo encostando em sua virilha .

O pé de Harriet estava apoiado no pênis de Voldemort , enquanto Voldemort mamava em seus seios .

Então , as mão dele desceram para sua virilha , Harriet sentiu um arrepio bom passar por ela .

Voldemort tirou a saia de Harriet e sua box , ele sorriu ao ver que ela que a box que ela usava tinha desenhos de dragões e basiliscos .

\- Eu gosto de box decoradas . - Argumentou Harriet bufando e corando .

Voldemort encostrou sua boca na vagina de Harriet , ele soltou seu suspiro perto daquela região sensível .

\- Ah ... - Harriet soltou um pequeno suspiro e um gemido .

Voldemort inalou aquele cheiro de sabonetes e perfumes , ela era perfeita até aqui .

Ele botou sua língua para fora e lambeu os lábios da vagina , o que causou um tremor no corpo de Harriet ao sentir algo á lambendo ali .

\- Ahh ! O quê ....  - Gemeu Harriet espantada .

A língua do lord foi direto para o clitóris , então , Voldemort se concentrou em chupar o clitóris por inteiro .

\- Mmmm .... Ohhh ... Ahhh ! - Gemeu Harriet enquanto empurrava seus quadris para perto da boca de Voldemort .

Voldemort começou à atacar sua vagina com mais ferocidade do que antes , Harriet acariciou a cabeça de Voldemort com desespero por mais contado .

Os gemidos eram muitos altos e agudos , seus corpos estavam muito quentes e necessitavam bastante disso .

\- Eu vou gozar se você não parar ! Ohhh ! Eu ... Esse é um oral ótimo , quem diria que perdendo seu nariz , aprenderia usa a língua . - Exclamou Harriet extasiada com o prazer .

Voldemort fez o movimento final com a língua no clitóris , fazendo Harriet gozar em sua boca .

\- Ahhhhh ! Deus ... Eu .... - Gemeu Harriet após o orgasmo .

Voldemort engoliu o líquido com prazer e alinhou seu membro na vagina de Harriet .

\- Eu vou lhe fazer sentir algo que há muito tempo , eu não fazia alguém sentir , Prazer . - Exclamou Voldemort sorrindo .

Harriet sentiu o membro de Voldemort à penetrar , mas não sentiu dor .

( Talvez seja o efeito do orgasmo . )

Voldemort entrou por inteiro e esperou Harriet se acostumar com o invasor .

Porém , ela mexeu seus quadris para perto dele , então , ele deu as primeiras estocadas .

Elas não foram de grande coisa , mas a força e a rapidez se fizeram presente nas seguintes .

\- V - Voldemort ! Mais rápido ! Eu quero mais rápido ! - Clamou Harriet fungando .

Voldemort começou à bater no ponto G de Harriet , causando um prazer imenso e uma grande série de gemidos  .

\- Ahh ! M - mais ! - Gemeu Harriet enquanto empurrava seus quadris para perto dele .

\- Merda , você é tão apertada , ohhh , eu não vou aguentar muito tempo . - Gemeu Voldemort baixo .

\- Não se atreva à gozar antes de mim ! Ahhh ! - Exclamou Harriet ofegante .

Voldemort acertou as estocadas mais fortes no ponto G , ele encarou o rosto de Harriet ficar vermelho e ela ficar mais ofegante .

\- Do que está falando ? Você já está bem perto de ter seu orgasmo . - Exclamou Voldemort zombando .

\- V - Voldemort , eu quero que você me mame ! - Pediu Harriet ofegante .

Voldemort sorriu e começou a mamar os seios de Harriet novamente , enquanto Harriet estava sentando mais em seu membro .

Então , veio o pico do prazer de sua atividade sexual , orgamos .

Harriet fechou seus olhos , ela realmente estava cansada demais para ficar de olhos abertos .

Voldemort tirou seu membro de dentro de Harriet e puxou ela para ficar deitada nele .

\- Essa foi a melhor foda da minha vida . - Exclamou Voldemort sorrindo tranquilamente .

Harriet apenas suspirou e caiu no sono do orgasmo .


End file.
